<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「剑网3同人 花策」试探（脑洞片段） by anastasia_Nana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582984">「剑网3同人 花策」试探（脑洞片段）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasia_Nana/pseuds/anastasia_Nana'>anastasia_Nana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沉月和颜奕 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BDSM - Fandom, BL - Fandom, 剑网三, 花策 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasia_Nana/pseuds/anastasia_Nana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次在ao3发表自己的作品，所以先把自己新写的脑洞片段po上来。学习熟悉一下ao3的使用和看看这篇文章的反响。还希望如果大家喜欢就多多留言支持。<br/>故事背景以剑三为基底进一步魔改后的同人，和原本剑三设定可能有所出入，我们会尊重我们理解下的剑网三。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>沉月 男宠/颜奕 恶人谷总指挥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沉月和颜奕 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「剑网3同人 花策」试探（脑洞片段）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>等到颜奕忙完回到房间，已经是黄昏时分。刚刚进去就看见穿着里衣的沉月背对着门站着，黑亮亮的头发披散开。他听见门响立刻回头，看到是他的瞬间，眼神一下变得明亮有神。颜奕忍不住在心底笑了一笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>真是可爱的小孩子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“大人回来了～”语气掩饰不住的雀跃。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔细想想应该也有一段时间没找他了，不过没想到他居然会这么开心。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不过，是真是假谁知道呢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你倒是来的准时。”颜奕笑着过去，伸手摸摸头顶。能闻到从他身上传来一点点清爽的香味，应该是好好洗过了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“真香。”低头闻一下他脖颈，“是好好洗干净了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>少年冲他笑笑：“自然是不能让大人失望的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“好了，脱吧。”对沉月扬扬下巴，自己去床边淡定的卸掉铠甲，换上舒适宽松的衣服。颜奕故意动作慢了些，侧耳可以听到窸窣的声音。等自己换好衣服，面前的少年已经把衣服脱好叠起，赤身裸体的站在自己面前。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>粉嫩的乳头，没有太多肌肉雌雄难辨的身体。腿间光溜溜，有些个儿头的阳具蛰伏在那里。看的颜奕舔了舔嘴唇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“有时候我都不知道是要让你穿着衣服玩你，还是脱光了来了。”颜奕眼睛不掩饰的盯了他阳具几秒，向上看着他脸，满意的笑着。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉月没有羞怯的去遮掩，展开身体随便他观赏。当两人目光对视，歪头眨眨眼。俏皮可爱。“我穿上还是脱掉，全听大人的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>颜奕揉揉肩膀，“今天我太累了，你自己演着让我开心吧。”轻轻的抛下这句话，好整以暇的坐在床上揉肩膀揉腿放松。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉月也没有丝毫沮丧，原地坐下左右分开腿，手握上阳具开始慢慢揉捏。揉了几下，敏感的身体就开始苏醒，渐渐有了感觉。唇间开始溢出色情的喘息和呻吟，舌头舔舔嘴唇，挑着眼角看着他诱惑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看他开始自慰，颜奕一下笑了：“你不是射不出吗，这么早就把自己搞兴奋，会很难熬哦～”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我不兴奋，大人怎么看的尽兴？”一边喘息呻吟笑着回答。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“倒也是， 最近学的怎么样？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哈啊，师父都说我勤勉，嗯～”手指揉揉自己的龟头，舒服的哼出来。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只看不参与多少有点乏味，颜奕找了玉势出来，拍拍他头：“趴下。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉月晃晃头，从情欲里清醒一点，乖顺的翻身趴下，把粉嫩的菊穴分开给他看。菊穴里外水润晶亮，是已经加好了十足的润滑，方便主人玩弄。手抚上柔嫩的臀肉，颜奕忍不住捏几下拍打拍打。趴着的人闷闷的哼哼几声，晃晃屁股，殷勤的求主人赶紧享用。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>又揉捏掐了几把他的屁股，颜奕笑着说：“真的是色啊，”说着一下把玉势塞进去，沉月突然绷紧身体呻吟一声，菊穴却一口把玉势吞下，“既然你师父那么夸你，那我来考考你吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呼，啊......是......”褶皱被玉势撑开，肉穴被塞的满满。玉势正好挤着舒服的那点，折磨的有些头皮发麻，手脚都有点酸软。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哎呀呀，来，我问你个简单的。银杏根性温性寒呐？～”拿着玉势往里顶顶，磨磨他小穴。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“呜呜！！”似乎有点受不了这么顶，一下夹紧。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>颜奕用力掐一把屁股：“你怎么就舒服起来了？快回答问题啊？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊啊！是....是温性.....”勉强挤出来三个字的沉月趴在地上，脸颊蹭着地面，扭着腰想吞玉势却被用力按住没法动弹。发出可怜难耐的呻吟，求着颜奕用力顶进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>看他答对，拿着玉势对着他的敏感用力碾几下。粗粗的阳具立刻开始流水，滴滴答答掉在地板上，粘腻淫靡。颜奕用手指轻轻揉着茎身，感受着他的情动和颤抖，占有欲和潮水一样一波波拍打着，心跳也一次比一次昂扬。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不得不说，秀色可餐。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>安抚的摸摸头发，”真聪明，那蛇床子呢？“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉月脑子被性欲折磨的有点发糊，问题没听进去，屁股扭的更妖。穴肉也紧紧咬住玉势，恨不得一口全吃下去给自己解痒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啧！”不满的用力打他的屁股，“回答问题！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>沉月吃痛的叫出来，趴着颤抖。“是....是....大人.....”咬咬牙，好像自己没听清楚他刚刚问了什么，硬着头皮问：“大人....刚刚你问了，问了什么？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>颜奕用力拍了他睾丸一下，少年疼的哼一声，手一下握紧，“蛇床子性温性寒？”严厉大声的又问了一遍。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“温.....性温.....呜呜”，睾丸被打疼的流泪，哭腔着回答。阳具原来还精精神神的硬着，睾丸被打立刻疼的有点萎靡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>颜奕附身温柔的亲亲脸，“很乖。现在自己弄硬自己，软了我没法玩。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>听到主人的命令，沉月立刻伸手去揉自己的阴茎，努力让自己舒服。幸亏后穴还吞着玉势，随着后穴的收缩刺激着敏感，阳具很快精神的充血勃起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你这根倒是粗大，不过可惜了，只能用后面射。”颜奕嗤笑着拍拍他屁股。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“是....呼哈....”沉月趴伏在地上顺从的回答着。放松了一会儿，手突然被扯着拉起来，颜奕拿来绳子几下绑住手腕，不是很紧却没办法挣脱。又把他后穴里的玉势用绳子压住固定绑在腰上，一下深入让沉月不由得呻吟出来。后穴一下下吞着玉势，不断的刺激着，腿软到无法站稳，阳具硬到疯狂流水，眼神早就被情欲填满。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>颜奕带着他去房间的一角坐下，地上早就铺好了软垫，左右也有柜子挡着。把他腿也绑在柜子脚上。屁股着地，玉势顶的更深，沉月受不住的蹭着周围的墙壁，呻吟喘息更是没断过。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>颜奕绑好他，困倦的打个哈欠。看他这样情动不已，摸着下巴笑出来。拿来眼罩给他罩上眼睛，怜爱的摸摸头发。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“舒服吗沉月？我赏你的。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“舒...服....啊....大人....”说着开始色色的动腰，让玉势顶自己后穴。可惜被绑着幅度有限，怎么都不得章法，没法满足。只能一直这样前后挪动给自己饥渴的后穴止痒，可惜越顶越痒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想要更激烈的，想要更加粗大的贯穿自己。一下就行，一下就可以舒服。沉月的脑袋逐渐被这样的想法充斥，更加快速的摇晃自己的腰肢追逐着快感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>颜奕也没碰他，站开看着他自己表演。脸上笑的越来越深，无关情欲，是一种难以言喻的纯粹支配欲产生的快感，令人上瘾着迷。不禁令人期待，如果这个孩子真的被自己培养成长的可以独当一面，然后自己再用这样那样的方法勾出来他淫乱色情的样子，自己又会是怎么样的感受呢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想想就令人开心和兴奋，如果这个孩子真的忠心与自己。能干又漂亮，床上还能让自己舒服，那自己这边的一大票男宠岂不是都索然无味了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>想着想着又无奈的叹气。真的是头疼，自己以后是不是要少亲近他一些呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>脑子里乱七八糟的想着，颜奕打着哈欠往床边走。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>头刚沾上枕头，听到那边的沉月一阵快速的呻吟后突然变得安静。颜奕又开始忍不住的笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>自己真的是捡到宝了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>